Verses for the Crimson King
by Eroldren
Summary: Homage to Graham McNeill's 'A Thousand Sons' and its prime stars the XV Legion detailing the tale of the Cyclopean Primarch and tragic downfall of his thousand son's via a series of 40K poetry.
1. The Changing

**Author: **Eroldren

**Rating:** K + / T

**Notes:** Homage to Graham McNeill's A Thousand Sons and the XV Legion detailing the tale of the Cyclopean Primarch via 'poetry'. Written back originally in early 09 before tinker to fit with the latest HH fluff with the release of the 12th book in March 2010.

**Disclaimer:** Warhammer 40,000 belongs to Games Workshop. WH40K and all related characters, settings, and any associates belonging/tied to Games Workshop. I wrote this story out of purely entertainment purposes and nor am I not making any money or profit off it.

* * *

**THE CHANGING**

In the high city of marble and gold, in the distance lies the Desolation

A fallen child from the heavens of lustrous crimson has come

From his iron cage he roused like an eagle, from hatchling to the master of the earth and sky.

The red one eyes the city and beyond the astral,

Always searching any ounce of erudition with his golden orbs.

His mind is a churning labyrinth of knowledge.

He has seen the forces of a maddening realm,

There are something's that exist that shouldn't,

Yet the laws of mortals don't apply to them.

The carrion father and his flying brothers of the fallen lord have come, with them but a thousand sons of the arcane.

Yet the King's own wither children succumb to the veil's taint forcing his hand to meddle with the neverborn.

None shall hear the fallen child's sacrifice.

Illuminating all his children whom thirst for knowledge.

Yet a ambition of chaos seen by the red one and the father whom knows all

Plotting the destiny for the Crimson King, his thousand sons, and fate of all things

For the greatest change for the Imperium has yet begun.


	2. The Red Voice

**Author: **Eroldren

**Rating:** K + / T

**Notes: **Follow up homage to 'The Changing' focus on the Council of Nikea from the Thousand Son's POV in a Villanelle (I believe) format. Written back originally in early 09 (one of two poem scribbled 40k fan fun) before tinker to fit with the latest HH fluff with the release of the 12th book in March 2010. Currently part three currently does not exist due to a extensive period of writting laziness but it be eventually typed in some distant time... but it dwells with the final segment of the ATS novel. There will be other poems dealing with the damn Wolves of Fenris' POV once I grab a copy of PB, Rubic Spell of Ahriham, and the upcoming Horus Heresy short story 'Reborn' by Chris Wraight. Till then, Chaos!

**Disclaimer:** Warhammer 40,000 belongs to Games Workshop. WH40K and all related characters, settings, and any associates belonging/tied to Games Workshop. I wrote this story out of purely entertainment purposes and nor am I not making any money or profit off it.

* * *

**THE RED VOICE**

Lustrous red sorcerer master

Cyclopean giant of one thousand sons

The great change of the universe approaching.

Great rapacious prince of strength and sacred wisdom

Creator of scriptures and unknown arts

Lustrous red sorcerer master.

Council of thousands storming

Debating in censured defiance of legions and fellow brethren

A great change of the universe has begun.

Neglected bows down to his father's caprice

Though loyal Cyclops lord of paradise Prospero

Lustrous red sorcerer master.

Warner of treachery and bitter victim of the Emperor and the Wolf's terrible wrath

Battling for their beliefs, rights, and by the betrayal.

A great change of the universe has begun.

Enthralled by joining ruinous power of ambition and conspirator

He shall see the burning of ending of time

Lustrous red sorcerer master

A great change of the Imperium has begun.


	3. Notice: Its Coming

Its coming after six months of languishing I've finally decide to get back into completing "Verses for the Crimson King" poety. Those who may wonder part three planed be a Horatian Ode focus on the events of _A Thousand Sons_ 'Book Three - Prospero's Lament'. Still have flicking ideas of doing post-Prospero Thousand Sons VFTCK poety.

In addition I've been just musing today over the idea of considering doing another base poetry/epic series base off the Vlka Fenryka battles and Kasper Hawser's storytelling POVs from _Prospero Burns_, the "Rout Accounts". This would include other Heresy engagements, plus whatever fluff etcetera, and although it would be a far stretched out and time-consuming project it may prove a interesting goal. (Hell, I've might as well reserve it right now till latter.)

Watch this space in the coming weeks or fews month.

- Eroldren


End file.
